No! No Oatmeal!
by Mae017
Summary: Father/Daughter bonding between Carlisle and Bella. Bella doesn't like Oatmeal and throws a tantrum. What does Carlisle do? OCC 4 year Old Bella. ALL HUMAN!


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm only using them.**

**ALL HUMAN!**

**Carlisle- 23**

**Esme- 26**

**Bella, Edward, and Alice- 4**

**Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie- 5**

**I just came up with the idea when I was reading a cute story of Carlisle and Bella having father and daughter bonding time.**

**

* * *

**

**_NO! NO OATMEAL DADDY!_**

CPOV:

When I woke up I at first thought that this was going to be a quite morning, but I soon realized how wrong I was...

I had a one of the children poking me in the forehead, and whispering for me to wake up. So far, good start. I opened my eyes to see Bella's face an inch away from mine.

"Daddy! Daddy, mommy's making bakfast." She whispered. Her and Edward were the quietest of all the children we have, but they can still be loud when they want to. I hope it wont turn out to be one of those mornings.

"Really now. And do you know what mommy is cooking?" She just shrugged her tiny shoulders and kept on poking me. "Bella..." I warned, giggling she reached back and grabbed something behind her, producing a small book.

"Read" she demanded as she handed me her favorite book as of the last few days, _The Three Little Pigs._ Then looked up at me with her sweet little face and said, "Pweas?"

"Ah I knew there was a reason you came up here." I said tickling her side and making her erupt in giggles.

"Daddy.."

"Okay, okay... Once upon a time there were three little pigs..." I started, she squealed a squeal that was very Alice like and climbed in my lap looking at the pictures as I read to her. At some of the parts she knew she would read with me. "'Little Pigs, Little Pigs let me in. Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your House down.' 'Not by the hair off my chinny chin chin.'" After I was done reading I listened to Bella chat about what a bad wolf the wolf was and that her needed a timeout for blowing down the Little Pigs' houses. When she was done we just sat there with me running my hand through her curly brown hair until Esme came in telling us it was time for breakfast.

Bella was quite on the way down stairs but as I saw what was for breakfast I knew that was going to change and fast. For breakfast Esme had cooked oatmeal, Bella's least favorite food, she hated it more than broccoli. As I set her in the high chair nest to Edward's she realized what she was going to eat and started to squirm.

"No Daddy! No mush!"

"Yes Bella, you need to eat the Oatmeal."

"NO!" she started to yell before I even had her all the way in the high chair. Her brown eyes starting to fill with tears and her face scrunching up.

Edward started to cry because Bella was crying. He reached over and tried to sooth her.

"Bella, you are going to sit here and eat your breakfast until you finish it." I said, I hate being like this with her but she needs to learn that oatmeal is good for her.

"NO! Daddy I no want the mush! No!" She screamed, hitting the high chair and spilling the oatmeal.

"Isabella! You do not hit things. You can eat this now or you can go back to your room, maybe you need to back to sleep." I said. "Your breakfast will still be waiting for you."

But she just kept screaming no and that she doesn't want the 'mush.'

"Okay, here we go, back to bed." I picked her up, walked upstairs and laid her on her bed. she just pushed the covers back and sat up. I laid her back down before getting up and shutting the door behind me. I could still here her crying behind the door. I hated being the bad guy but sometimes I just have to.

When went back down stairs everyone was sitting at the table or in their high chairs. Edward still looked sad because Bella was crying. Alice was stirring her Oatmeal in her tiny bowl. Emmett was trying to make jokes to try to cheer Edward up. Rosalie looked indifferent and Jasper was watching Alice. Esme looked sad also.

"Sorry about that." I said to her.

She looked at me with sad eyes and said, "It's not your fault, I should have known Bella would react like that to the oatmeal."

"It's not your fault either, she should know better then to act that way. I'll go up there in a little while and check on her."

Esme smiled a small smile and nodded.

About ten minutes later I went up to Bella and Alice's room to check on her to see her curled up and asleep from crying. I went up to her bed and sat on the in front of it right in front of her. I pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. After watching her sweet tiny face while she was dreaming I walked back down stairs.

Esme looked up at me. "She's sleeping." and she nodded.

And Hour later Bella came down stairs and cuddled with me on the couch. "I'm sorry, Daddy." she whispered.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm sorry also, but when Mommy makes breakfast you need to eat it, even if it's oatmeal." She just nodded her head.

"I'm hungry."She said. I picked her up and brought her in the kitchen and put the oatmeal back in front of her. She grimaced.

"How about this, I'll read you two stories tonight if you eat the oatmeal?" I bargained.

She looked thoughtful for a second and then started to eat. I smiled.

Once she was done I picked her and to bowl up. I kissed her head and put the bowl in the sink.

"Come on, Edward misses you." She smiled, kissed my cheek and wiggled down and ran to Edward.

Being a dad is great.


End file.
